Alpha Flight Vol 1 4
:* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * - , Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * * Plodex space ship | Notes = * This issue does not include an Origins of Alpha Flight back-up story. The Origins tales resume with issue #5 and continues until issue #11. * The timeline for this issue is slightly askew. The majority of scenes involving the Sub-Mariner and the Invisible Girl take place before page thirty-two of issue #3. However, the scenes involving the rest of Alpha Flight (which occurs concurrently with Namor and Sue's journey) chronologically take place after the events from issue #3. * Dan Smallwood appeared last in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #1. A chronologically earlier appearance takes place in ''Alpha Flight'' #2. He appears next in ''Avengers'' #287. * The Master of the World appears next in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #15. * The Fantasticar is destroyed in this issue. However, it is reasonable to assume that Mister Fantastic has several spare cars at the Baxter Building. * Marrina quits Alpha Flight as per this issue. She appears next in Fantastic Four (Volume 1) #261. * Puck and Shaman do not appear in this issue. They appear next in the Puck spotlight story in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #5. * The Master of the World makes reference to Marrina's attack on Puck. Marrina nearly killed Puck with a swipe of her claws in issue #2. * This issue features the chronologically earliest appearance of the Plodex. Aside from Marrina, the Plodex will not be seen again until ''Alpha Flight'' #14. * The Plodex will not be referred to by name until ''Alpha Flight'' #14. * The Invisible Girl makes reference to the Silver Surfer in this issue. Prior to her current adventure, Sue was providing shelter for the Surfer who suffered injuries in ''Fantastic Four'' #258-260. * The Invisible Girl appears next in ''Fantastic Four'' #261. * The Sub-Mariner appears next in ''Fantastic Four'' #261. | Trivia = * Although it is never outright confirmed, it is heavily implied that sasquatch and Aurora have shared an intimate history with one another. * The Sub-Mariner and Invisible Girl's initial encounter with the Master of the World is replayed from scenes in issue #3, however the dialogue for both scenes are different. | Recommended = * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) :* Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #2 (Marrina's Origin) :* Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #3 (Master's Origin) :* Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #14 (Master returns) :* Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #15 :* Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #16 * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) Annual * Alpha Flight Special * Alpha Flight (Volume 2) * Alpha Flight (Volume 3) | Links = * Alpha Flight article at Wikipedia * Alpha Flight at Marvel Universe * Alpha Flight at the Marvel Directory * AlphaFlight.Net * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at UXN * Alpha Flight #4 page at UXN (additional notes and trivia) * Alpha Flight Cover Art Gallery * * * * * * * }}